


Flight

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Peridot misses flying.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'wings'.

For the most part, Peridot had adapted to life without her limb enhancers. The one thing she missed that she'd yet to find an Earth equivalent for was flying. Amethyst could shapeshift into a flying machine that Peridot could ride in and Lapis could carry Peridot, but neither was the same as flying herself.

After she reformed, Peridot approached Bismuth about making some kind of limb enhancers. "Pfft, you don't need limb enhancers, Tiny. You're perfect the way you are."

"Yeah, I guess." Peridot kicked at the arm ship with the tip of her boot, enjoying the sound it made against the metal. "There's just some things I could do with them that I haven't been able to do without them."

"Oh?" Bismuth paused in the repairs she was making to Yellow Diamond's ship. "Like what?"

Peridot watched as Lapis flew off with a load pieces that were useless. "Flying, for one. I wish I could fly like Lapis."

"Well, you can make metal float, right?" Bismuth held up a scrap of metal large enough for Peridot to stand on.

Peridot nodded. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"Have you tried making metal float while you're on it?" Bismuth dropped the scrap she held and Peridot automatically reached out with her powers to stop it from hitting the arm ship.

Humming thoughtfully, Peridot stepped onto the scrap. It tilted for a moment before she accounted for her weight. Focusing, she directed the scrap up into the air. "Wow! It's not the same as my limb enhancers, but I think it'll be even better."

"Great job, Peridot!" Lapis called, distracting Peridot with her sudden arrival.

She lost her concentration and started to fall. Before she'd dropped more than a foot or two, Lapis caught her in her arms. They stared at each other for several moments before Peridot found her voice. "Wow, thanks, Lapis."

"No prob, Bob," Lapis replied, swooping down to set Peridot on her feet next to Bismuth, who was grinning.

She frowned at Lapis. "My name is Peridot."

"It's something Steven said to me," Lapis explained, glancing away. "Were you trying to fly?"

Peridot nodded, grinning at Bismuth. "With practice, I think I could get to be really good at it."

"I'll help out if you like," Lapis offered, not quite looking at Peridot.

Peridot smiled, touched by the offer. "Wow, thanks, Lapis!"

"You're welcome, Peridot," Lapis replied, finally meeting Peridot's eyes with a shy smile.


End file.
